A Unexpected Path
by michebabyblue
Summary: At Tear Moiraine passes the bond to Nyneave.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Robert Jordan owns all the characters.

Summary. Moiraine releases Lan from his bond at Tear and passes it on to Nynaeve.

Beginning notes.

Before I actually start the story I'm going to give some back info cuz some of my idea's don't follow the story line before this exactly.

For instance Moiraine and Lan never had the conversation about when she died his bond will passed on to Myrelle. That was it really, also I would really like a Beta for this story as I have never written anything that wasn't Buffy the vampire slayer and I want to do the characters justice.

Here is a summary for Chapter one. THIS IS A NYNAEVE/LAN PAIRING

Moiraine passes the bond to Nynaeve.

They either go to the Two Rivers with Perrin or still go to Tanchico.

I would really like some assistance as I want to do a new idea without destroying the world that Robert Jordan created.

Plus any idea's for a title the actually first chapter should be up by the end of the week depending on if I get a Beta or not.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter goes out to Wren Da'ar

Chapter 1  
Lan watched Nynaeve carefully. He felt the bead of sweat forming on his  
face but wouldn't wipe it away; he couldn't let Nynaeve see how much she  
effected him. Well anymore than he had already shown during their  
conversation about her plans to travel after the Black Ajah and to Tanchico  
to boot. Light they might as well take on the dark one themselves while  
they were at it.

When he had learnt that she was heading towards Tanchico and not back to   
the tower, he had gone blind with anger forgetting about making sure that  
Mandarb was ready for when he left with Moiraine and Rand later on and had  
gone straight to Nynaeve's room. He had noticed Elayne and Egwene when he  
had entered the room but he did not care if they wrapped him up with the  
power and sent him packing. All he could focus on was the petite woman in  
front of him, who through out his entire time in her room remained as calm  
as he normally was.

He noticed she was about to speak but the bundle of emotions that was  
Moiraine was telling him that the Aes Sedai was getting closer and almost  
made him miss what Nynaeve was saying.

"You will remain with Moiraine, until she releases you from your bond,"  
Nynaeve was so distracted with Lan and trying to get the Amyrlin's letter  
out of her pouch, that she failed to notice that the Aes Sedai in question had entered her room. Lan saw the blue sister turn to him and saw the sad   
smile on her normally serene face.

"My old friend, we have journeyed together for a long time. But now our  
paths go separate ways. We all have our parts to play in the war against  
the shadow, but not all are clear on how we do." Never once did her voice  
waver or her face show anything but the sad smile.  
Lan grew concerned the more Moiraine talked though he did not show it, the  
bond revealed nothing but perfect Aes Sedai control; however, deep inside him he felt a flutter of hope that maybe he could go with Nynaeve and keep  
her safe, 'Only if she releases me'. Keeping his face clear he waited for  
her next words.

"al'Lan Mandragoran I release you from your bond and oaths, from this  
moment on you will no longer be my warder but another's. I know you will   
keep her safe as you did me." The room was deathly quiet as the three  
accepted and warder took in the meaning of her words.

"Moiraine, you said that Lan will become someone else's warder, if you don't  
mind me asking who is it?" Elayne kept her voice soft and low, trying to  
keep all the attention off her. 

"Lan will be passed to an accepted who is close to gaining the shawl."   
Moiraine could've been talking about the weather for all her voice  
indicated.

"But that's against the rules!" Egwene exclaimed while Nynaeve finally  
broke free of her shock.

"You are talking about a man here, not a parcel you can pass around on a  
whim's notice. why would he want to be a warder to some accepted whose  
choices will either see him or both dead in a month?" Lan could see  
Nynaeve's hand sneak out to grab her braid but as soon as it had taken a  
hold of it, she released it as if it had burned. This was the woman he  
knew, fiery and passionate, ready to stand up for anyone she cared about   
even if it was to the Dark One himself.

"You are right Nynaeve, there are some customs that should still be kept."  
That statement left the former wisdoms mouth hanging open, she couldn't   
think of a single moment where Moiraine admitted she was wrong.

"Lan would you like to become bonded with Nynaeve, until either of your deaths or until she releases you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nynaeve sat down in shock, she had adjusted to the fact that she and Lan would have to go their separate ways when she left for Tanchico, now the one person who was keeping him away was giving Lan to her.

'_He hasn't said yes yet._' Nynaeve whipped her head around to see what was taking him so long to answer, she gave a start when she saw those intense blue eye's staring at her. Not even a minute ago they were shooting blue lightning at her, now they seemed full of concern and something she couldn't quite place.

"I will only if Nynaeve agrees." Those few words made her heart fill with joy, it was like someone had wrapped weaves of air around her and was flying her across the air. While she didn't discredit her ability to  
protect herself she felt safer knowing Lan would be there to watch her back on their quest to find the Black Ajah.

Nynaeve soon realized that everyone was looking at her, and she suddenly remembered that she hadn't answered Lan. Gathering up the cool grace she had held moments before, she answered as if she already wore the shawl. 

"I would be honoured if Lan Mandragoran became my warder until either of   
our deaths or if I ever decide to release him from the bond." 'Which will be never. Let me see him talk about widow weeds now.' Out the corner of her eye she saw Moiraine nod as if she already knew that they wouldn't decline, but she didn't really take her eyes off Lan's.

Nynaeve didn't see or sense anything due to her block and for that she was sad. This was one of the most joyous days of her life and she couldn't see the weaves in it's making. Then suddenly at the back of her mind there he was, what really threw her though was the big gold veins that almost  
blinded her. 

He was truly happy to be bonded with her, and he really did love her, that much she could determine after a few seconds of investigating the new emotions in the back of her mind. Suddenly her feet left the ground as two strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up off the ground. Before she could comment about the audience Lan's lips descended onto hers and all coherent thought left her mind as she concentrated on her warder.

"I'm sure you must have a lot still to do for your trip, and the carriage will be here shortly to take you to Wave Dancer." The Accepted and her new Warder broke apart and watched as, without so much as a backwards glance, the blue sister exited the room.

Nynaeve hesitated for a minute before slipping out of Lan's arms and following Moiraine, the Aes Sedai had gotten half way down the corridor before Nynaeve stopped her.

"I may not understand why you did what you just did, but I want you to know I'll take good care of him and that I wanted to say thank you." Nynaeve didn't believe she would ever say those words to this woman but Nynaeve al'Meara was not so above herself to show gratitude where it's due.

"This is the better path for you both. He would've been broken beyond repair had he stayed with me." Nynaeve grew concerned at Moiraine's words but before she could question the Aes Sedai Moiraine had said farewell and swept down the hallway like she owned the place.

'_She basically does with the way she likes to pull everyone's strings. Light, Rand, I hope you'll be ok._' Sensing Lan's growing concern Nynaeve made her way back to her room to finish planning her and Elayne's trip, though she couldn't wipe the smile off her face at the thought of Lan  
joining them.


End file.
